are you ready
by yaxl3y
Summary: He didn't mind that his baby girl was getting married. He didn't mind that he was finally going to have to let her go.  He was just finally scared of walking her down that bloody aisle and into the hands of some bloke that didn't deserve her." o/s.


Harry Potter wasn't scared of anything.

He had defeated Death Eaters, he had destroyed horcruxes, and he ended the Dark Lord completely.

He had even gathered all the Weasleys he knew and told him he loved the youngest Weasley of all. He actually had no reason to be as nervous as he was that day, it's not like they all didn't know when Ginny sneaked Harry into her room.

She wasn't very good at concealment charms, no matter what she told him.

Harry never had a temper, either. Talk things out, he always said. There's no reason to blow up about silly, stupid things. He raised his children on the same principle, although Lily never really listened.

Lily Luna Potter never listened to anyone. She was always in her own little world. Maybe that's why she got along so well with the Scamander twins. They inherited much of their mother's traits and their father was just alike.

When he and Ginny received an owl from her, the second day on her first year at Hogwarts, they were as proud as could be. The first Potter to be sorted into Slytherin and Harry didn't stop grinning for two days.

He had a right to be proud - Lily was Lily, after all. No one knew what to expect out of her, but she made her father proud. She didn't care about blood status or the name of their house. (The Hufflepuffs may have still gotten a little teasing, however.)

When she told Harry she got asked on her first date to Hogsmeade, he was alright with it. It was only Lucas Zabini. Couldn't be too bad, right? Besides, she had James and Albus to deal with and he figured that was enough.

He watched all three of his children grow up. He knew his parents would've of loved them, although James may have still been a little prejudice to Lily's sorting. He would've eventually come to terms with it, Harry knew.

Harry wasn't afraid when Lily told him she was dating Teddy. Being of age and out of Hogwarts, she had every right and she hoped he would understand. He did.

In the next two months, they broke up, anyways.

He told her again that she had run into Lucas at St. Mungo's and they were going to give it a shot, memories from their Hogmeade date all those years ago.

That only lasted a month.

Lily went from boy to man, again and again. Harry just watched while Ginny bit all her fingernails off. James had already proposed to Neville's daughter and Albus was dating one of Dominique's friends. They weren't worried about them.

She had finally decided on working with Uncle Charlie, always having a soft spot for the dangerous creatures. Lily loved the dragons and Charlie loved having his niece there with him. He did miss his family.

When she first got burnt, Harry visited her right away and after being reassured plenty of times from his daughter that she was fine, he returned home.

Harry was always worried for her, but not scared.

Seven months later, he got an owl. He read it three times over before finally showing it to Ginny. She was jumping and clapping and her face was painted with glee.

Harry's was not.

They apparated quickly to Romania and walked in on Lily snogging her future husband. Apparently, she had found a liking to a Mr. Scorpius Malfoy when she visited Albus.

Harry didn't mind Malfoy, no. He didn't mind that his baby girl was getting married. He didn't mind that he was finally going to have to let her go.

He was just finally scared of walking her down that bloody ailse and into the hands of some bloke that didn't deserve her.

The day of the wedding, the sun was shining and the sky was blue as could be. Harry had been shunned into the reception area, which was still getting prepared by the House Elves. He was sitting with Ron, Scorpius, and the one and only, Draco Malfoy.

They all sat in silence, waiting for when they could actually be allowed to move without getting their heads torn off by their respected wives.

"So...um, Ron, how's Hermione doing with the time turner research?"

Ron shrugged, "I dunno, she never tells me. Work and personal life is separate, she always tells me. She's a little loco." Harry simply nodded and turned to Scorpius.

"You do know if you ever hurt my daughter, I'll kill you, right?" Scorpius's face paled to a color paler than his father's hair.

Draco chimed in, "Potter, be glad my son is even-"

"Dad," Scorpius interrupted. He gave a shake to his head and his father sighed and mumbled a childish, "whatever." Scorpius smiled at his father and turned to see his mother running towards them, announcing that it's time.

Harry made a quick detour to his daughter's room and found her sitting on her bed, reading Hogwarts, A History.

She looked up at him, her hair tangled into a beautiful ponytail, fitted to the side. "Did you know, Daddy, that muggle technology doesn't work in Hogwarts? Grandpa must've had a fit during his days there." Harry chuckled and sat beside her.

"I know, yeah. Your aunt used to spout facts at Ron and I all the time. She had that book memorized." Lily was looking at the book still, her eyes drifting through the words. "Actually, Lily, is that her copy?"

She looked up with a small grin on her face while she closed it. "Yes, it is. I was close to freaking out and I couldn't find my copy - I think it's at Scorp's - and it always calms me down. I must've read it a thousand times."

"You always wanted to go to Hogwarts so bad."

"And I wish I could go back, again and again. My time there was so much fun. Roxy and I had a blast." Harry smiled at the mention of Roxy. Lily and her's friendship reminded him of Fred and George's, the constant bickering and they finished each other's sentences. Although, both in Slytherin, that's who they reminded everyone of.

He put his arm around his daughter and hugged her tight. "I know you did. Now you're taming dragons and getting married."

She rolled her eyes and giggled. "We're not taming them, Daddy. We're simply...researching them."

"Says the burn on your shin, there." Lily lifted up her dress to see her burn and smiled fondly. She also had twenty other burns, but that was the first one.

"I do love him, you know. His parents aren't that bad, his mother adores me. His father was a little rough, but he warmed up to me, I think." She was trying to say all the things that could reassure her father, but she knew none of it would work.

Harry nodded, "Draco, yeah. Never thought that his son would marry my only daughter."

They sat in silence for a few moments before a knock on the door told them it was officially time for the red head Potter to get married.

She turned to her father, "Daddy, I don't know if I want to do this."

"What? Get married? Because if you don't, you don't have to you know. I'm scared shitless of walking you to him." Lily's eyes teared up, but she laughed. Harry never cussed.

She shrugged and hugged him. "I love him, but I don't know if I'm ready for this. I don't know if I'm ready for marriage. I can't help thinking of all my past relationships and maybe Scorp isn't the one. I mean, he proposed really quickly and I'm really not that great and Daddy," she turned to him, her green eyes filled with tears that reminded him so much of his mother's. "What if it doesn't work out?"

He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. "Lily, Lily, Lily...first off, you are the greatest. Of all time. I think you even beat your mother, but don't tell her that." She laughed and nodded her head, burying her head into his chest. "Second of all, I don't know if it'll work out. I'm not a Seer and I never trusted the Seers, anyhow. Then again, I almost died at least twenty times. But, Lily," he looked her straight in the eyes, "It'll work out if you want it to."

"And if I don't?" her voice was small and just like it was when she was nine years old. Innocent and scared. Her make up had smeared and he knew Victoire was going to have a fit about it.

"Then call it off right now. Don't marry him and do what you want to do. It's all up to you. I'll be waiting downstairs, babygirl." He kissed her forehead one last time before leaving her alone.

He met his wife down in the living room and wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to smile. "How is she?" she asked.

"A nervous wreck. She's doubting. Might call the whole thing off." He shrugs lightly and Ginny stands there and watches the stairs. Five minutes later, Lily walks down, her dress cascading behind her down the steps.

She looks towards her father, runs towards him and hugs him. "I think I'm ready. I want it to work." He grins with pride and Ginny gives a quirky look.

Harry brings his only daughter outside and they look at the guests as her bridemaid's begin to walk down. They stay silent, not needing to say anything else. She's still fidgeting and he's still terrified. He's finally letting her go and he doesn't want to do it.

Her song starts and he wraps his arm with hers. She looks up to him with a small smile on her face, more tears filled in her bright green eyes. He lets out a breath and begins walking, winking at his wife.

Lily is staring at Scorpius, although gripping her father's arm with a grip that he thinks just might kill him. Scorpius is grinning and can't wipe that damn smile off his face and Harry just might be a tad angry.

They reach the end and he doesn't want to let go. She turns to him and hugs him, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Daddy. I never would have been to do anything without you. You are the bravest, most amazing man in the world and I'm proud to have you as a father."

Whether he'll admit it or not, he may have gotten a little teary eyed as well. He looked to Scorpius and back to Lily. It was time to let Lily Luna Potter go to her husband.

Harry hugged his daughter once more. "I love you. Good luck, babygirl."

Lily squeezed his hand and her's finally reached Scorpius's. The wedding began and Harry sat beside his wife, his eyes beaming with pride and happiness. Harry Potter wasn't scared of anything anymore.


End file.
